MLB2015 (Lorelei)
Who they are okay, first off, this was written during a period of time when i wasn't quite sure who i was. i no longer go by lorelei or lori, i go by gee. also, i'm barely into any of the things i was back then, save for maybe the mcu, the bands i mentioned, and theatre. i've tried to go and update most of the info, but it was hard to get everything. thanks! -- gee Geeis a crazy homeschooled teen who joined the NaNoWriMo site on November 3rd, 2015. On that date, Gee became the only person in their family to spend 17 hours straight in their room on the computer. Also: FRERARD IS LIFE!!! *peace out* Gee's Many Fandoms, Ships, and OTPs Before you read the list, Gee would like you to know that they are absolutely obsessed with My Chemical Romance. Also Frerard. Anyway... Proceed. Harry Potter *Hermione Granger x Draco Malfoy (OTP) *Scorpios Malfoy x Rose Granger-Weasley *Hermione Granger x Fred Weasley *Ginny Weasley x Blaise Zabini *Hermione Granger x Ginny Weasley *Ron Weasley x Pansy Parkinson *Luna Lovegood x Neville Longbottom *Albus Potter x Scorpius Malfoy Doctor Who *Nine x Rose Tyler *Nine x Donna Noble *Ten x Rose Tyler (OTP) *Ten x Jack Harkness *Jack Harkness x Anything that can breath *Eleven x River Song *Rory Williams x Amy (Amelia) Pond Marvel Cinematic Universe *Peggy Carter x Daniel Sousa *Steve Rogers x Peggy Carter *Clint Barton x Natasha Romanoff *Steve Rogers x Natasha Romanoff *Bucky x Natasha Romanoff *Tony Stark x Pepper Potts *Thor x Sif *Agent Coulson x Lola *Leo Fitz x Jemma Simmons *Bobbi Morse x Lance Hunter Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus *Percy Jackson x Annabeth Chase (OTP) *Sally Jackson x Poseidon *Luke x Annabeth Chase *Leo x Calypso *Frank x Hazel Misc. * Nancy x Jonathan (Stranger Things) * DaveKat (Homestuck) * Dave x pretty much everyone... * Erisol * Themself x Zenna (real life, duh) * Klance (Voltron) * Lance x Lotor * Shiro x Pidge 《p l a t o n i c a l l y p l e a s e》 Life off of NaNo Gee enjoys theatre and working backstage within the theatre; they were last seen working in the sound booth for their community theatre's production of It's A Wonderful Life. In their spare time, they enjoy reading, drawing, playing guitar, ukulele and piano, and fanning over bands, some of which include My Chemical Romance and Panic! At The Disco. Recently, they have completed Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, nearly to the 100% mark, an acheivement that they are rather proud of. Gee will be headed off to college in a few years, and they are working dilligently to train for a major in music therapy, theatre, or some other form of musical education. If you would like to stay in contact with them, you can follow them at @LivingColor03 on Pinterest! Trivia *Gee is excited to announce that they are dating (one year, still going very strong!) the most wonderful human bean on the planet, Miss Zenna Rose! ❤ *Gee's birth initials are MLB. (Maybe that explains why they play baseball...) *Gee hates bananas, asparagus, and licorice. *Gee is a (self-proclaimed) terrible artist. *Gee is an Aquarius. They also relate to Eridan Ampora on a spiritual level *Geei is OCD about her pencils and colored pencils having sharp points on them at all times. *Gee's favorite food is zucchini *Gee is lactose intolerant. People Whom Gee Thinks of All the Time *Zenna (ofc) *CinderStar741 (Cindy) *Ladrian *Sparkles *Rift * *Creative_Genius5947 (Nina/Sisi) *Slytherdor65 *Hazel *tale_fin She would like to add that these names are not ranked in any way, and that they were written in the order that she thought of them. Category:Writers